MX Drabbles
by EyeCandy
Summary: Just My drabbles....
1. Happy Birthday to me!

  
Summary: just plain jane drabbles.  
Author's notes: Ok... Ironically... I've never done drabbles before.. so this is my first attempt! My inspiration comes from andromeda valentine and JA Baker... so Thanks Peeps!!  
  
  
Happy Birthday to me  
  
  
It's only because It's your birthday. Shalimar said, grinning like the cheshire cat, as she slowly unzipped a rather flattering leather halter top.  
This granted Shalimar a wicked smile and making her lick her lips.  
  
And your drunk Emma said as she pressed her lips to Shalimar's ear.  
  
You're drunk too... Shalimar said as she licked Emma's ear.  
  
Emma shivered. Well... happy birthday to me...  
  



	2. Ride em' cowboy

Summary: DRABBLES!!! FUN FUN!!!  
Author's note: This peticular drabble was the product of babysitting my friend's son, who was sitting on my daughter's rocking chair screaming I'm the cowboy at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ride em' CowBoy  
  
  
  
I can't believe you roped me into this! Brennan said, his disbelief coloring his voice.  
Shalimar laughed.  
Well I did rope you into this.. now suck it up! she said as she went off in one direction.  
  
Brennan gave Shalimar a dirty look then said in a mock shalimar voice.  
Well i did rope you into this, now suck it up He was very displeased with the current circumstance.  
I heard that cowboy!! Shalimar said as she turned her horse and looked at Brennan.  
Are you coming? or are you just gonna sit there, on your horse? Shalimar asked, her head tilted in a cocky way.  
  
I'm comin' i'm comin! I just have to figure out where the start button is on this thing. Brennan looked around at the the horse, which looked like it was dying from utter boredom. Shalimar clucked at her horse and rode over to Brennan. She looked at him for a second and then grinned mischeviously, then smacked Brennan's horse on the rump and it took off like a bat out of hell. Brennan screamed like a little girl as the horse took him for a ride.  
OH MY GOD!!! HELP HELP!!! he screeched trying his best to make the horse stop.  
Shalimar laughed from on top of her horse.  
  
Ride em' cowboy!


	3. Oh Gross

MX Drabbles By EyeCandy  
Summary: My mind at work... hehehehe evil little muse bunnies live in here!!  
Author's note: inspiration for this came from smell of chocolate and watching Lara Croft: Tomb Raider... uh.. don't ask.  
  
  
  
  
Oh Gross!  
  
Emma!! Please!! No More!!! Jesse moaned as he held his stomach. Emma held out another plate of sugary sweets that she had concocted.  
Just one more Jesse... And that's it..i promise Emma's face was in this look that made Jesse give in.  
Ok.. one more.... that's it! he said as she inched closer to her. My teeth are gonna fall out! he said as he opened his mouth for Emma's sweet.  
  
ok.... here ya go Emma said as she popped the chocolate into Jesse's mouth. For the last few hours she had been using Jesse as a human lab rat to taste her new batch of chocolate she had been working on. He of course liked some, but not others and some he just flat out turned his nose up at all together. This last chocolate was the jewel in her crown and she wanted to see if Jesse would like it.  
  
Jesse slowly chewed the chocolate, his mind and tongue working over the flavor of the chocolate. Suddenly the sweet taste turn bad in his mouth and he quickly spat it out.  
  
OH GROSS!!! Jesse said as he looked up at Emma. What the heel was in that! he ask, trying to rake the awful taste off his tongue.  
  
Umm... Milk chocolate and halibut was the reply.


	4. I'm Here

  
MX DRABBLES by EyeCandy  
Genre: well it has alot of angst in it.  
Rating: Well I'm bumping this up to pg13 because of language.  
Summary: My mind at work.  
Author's note: This ficlette was inspired by the fact that my ex just told me how much he hates me and doesn't want to be friends anymore. I thought I would vent my emotions here.  
  
  
I'm Here..  
  
  
You told me that you loved me! Shalimar screeched at the tall dark elemental. Tears were trying to force their way down her face, but she sniffed and held them back.  
  
I did.. I did love you! but I can't stand you now! Brennan screamed back. He was so angry with her that he just wanted to hurt her as much as possible.  
  
You are such a little whore, Shalimar Fox! You disgust me in so many ways! Brennan continued, taking pleasure in watching Shalimar's emotional defenses crumble.  
  
Shalimar couldn't understand why Brennan was acting the way he was, they had just talked about their future together the other day. Her heart was breaking as she saw the pure evil in Brennan's eyes.  
  
I love you Brennan... she said, her voice cracking.  
I want to be with you! she said in one last attempt to sway Brennan to hear her out.  
  
NO SHALIMAR! NO! YOu and I are finished! Brennan shouted at the blonde bombshell.  
GO back to the guy to were hanging off of when i found you! he said as he turned his back and left, leaving Shalimar in the hallway.  
  
Shalimar watched as Brennan stormed off.  
He was my brother... she whispered before she slowly crumpled to the floor and wept.  
  
She was at a club waiting for Marcus to show up. They had just found each other again after being separated for 10 years. Shailmar was so excited to see her younger brother Marcus. When he walked in they hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They sat and talked for hours, every once in a while crying together about the past. Shalimar sat close to Marcus, as close as she could get. She had been away from him a long time and she wanted to be as close as she could.  
Marcus put his arm around Shalimar and let her lean her head on his shoulder. She cuddled into him, softly whispering to him.  
From and outsider's view seeing these two people looked like lovers, like they were totally and completely in love with each other. And to Brennan that's exactly what it looked like. When he walked into the club he saw Shalimar hanging off of some guy he had never seen before,and he got angry. He thought that Shalimar loved him, that she was his forever. But it seems she was still going through men like water. He was enraged and Brennan caught Shalimar's eye then turned and walked out.  
  
Shalimar had ran after Brennan when she saw him, his face had a pissed off look on it. She told Marcus that she'd call him later and took off after Brennan, she finally caught up to him at sanctuary. This is where the fight started.  
  
  
Emma was in her room when she heard Brennan yelling at Shalimar. Emma went to her door and looked out, only to find a sobbing Shalimar on the floor. She ran down to Shalimar and took her into her arms, not asking what had happened. Emma began to whisper soothing words into Shalimar's ear.  
It's ok Shal... it's all right.. I'm here she repeated over and over, and Shalimar just cried, feeling save in Emma's arms.  
  
Emma slowly stood Shalimar up and guided her back to the open door of her room, where she was when she had heard the yelling. Then she shut the door and sat Shalimar on her bed.  
Shalimar.. do you wanna talk? Emma asked as she watched Shalimar crawl in under the covers of her bed.  
Shalimar replied between sniffles. Just hold me Emma She whispered. Emma nodded and crawled in next to Shalimar. Emma brought Shalimar closer to her, letting her place her head on her chest. Emma held Shalimar for a long time, gently stroking Shalimar's back in soothing circles and whispering softly into her ear.  
  
I'm here.... It's ok.... i'm Here.


End file.
